Closure
by Catalyst56
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS for Avengers: Age of Ultron. After another nightmare, Wanda finally decides to get closure.


**AN: Hey guys (and girls). I watched Avengers: Age of Ultron last Wednesday and I have to say, it didn't disappoint. I decided to do a one-shot story about giving Wanda closure from Pietro's death. Think of this as a post-credits scene that the movie didn't have. This is actually what I had in mind for that.**

**Enjoy, and I'll be seeing you after this short one-shot.**

* * *

**Closure**

It's been about two weeks since the events with Ultron. Life had gotten back to normal rather quickly for the civillians, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D., which had quickly gotten back to its feet.

All except for one person.

Wanda Maximoff was still shaken by the events, especially when Pietro, her twin brother, died protecting Hawkeye. Despite the missions she had with the Avengers, it still couldn't leave her thoughts, especially since it gave her nightmares every other day.

It left her in a crying mess every time she woke up from them. One night went like this:

"Wanda..." Pietro said, fatally wounded. He then crashed to the ground. Wanda saw him and said, "Pietro!" She then ran to him and cradled his dying body. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"You'll be okay Pietro... you'll be okay..." She said, hugging him.

Pietro coughed. "Wanda... why?"

Wanda widened her eyes. "Pietro?"

"Why... why didn't you save me?" Pietro's words rang in Wanda's ears as Pietro took his last breath and died.

Ultron then appeared. "Aww... how sad. Your brother died in your arms and for nothing."

Wanda then put down Pietro's body and tried to attack Ultron with her psychic blasts, only for him to reappear behind her and blast her with his laser beams.

"You really should've considered your options more before siding with the Avengers. I mean... I would've made things easier for you two." Ultron said, before grabbing Pietro, and used his laser beams to attack him.

Wanda then got up, and looking at Ultron in shock, screamed, "Stop it! Please!" She then looked at Pietro's writhing body, and saw him looking at her in pain, and heard him scream, "WANDA! HELP ME! AHHHHH!"

She then reached out her right arm as tears began spilling. "Please... Pietro... Pietro..."

"PIETRO!" She then woke up. Seeing her surroundings, she then placed her hands on her face, and cried.

Steve, who just finished his very early morning run, heard the crying in Wanda's room. He went to check in on her, and immediately went to her side and hugged her.

"Shh... shh... shh... it's gonna be okay. You'll be okay." He said. Wanda only sniffed in response. "It's the nightmares, isn't it?" He asked, and he felt her nod. He lets go.

"I had nightmares too... mostly about me falling into the ice, Bucky, Peggy... and the life I would've had had I survived. But I accepted the truth, not only because of what happened with Bucky, but also with the team. They gave me closure." Steve said.

"And I think you should have closure too." He continued.

"I... I want to visit him." Wanda said, to which Steve nodded.

"Okay... if that's what you want. I'll tell the team. We'll visit too." He said, to which she smiled at him.

"I... would like that."

(Hours Later)

They were all there. Even Tony and Clint were there. Everyone was there except for Thor and Hulk.

On the tombstone, it had a picture of Pietro smiling, and it said:

PIETRO MAXIMOFF  
May 15, 1991  
May 2, 2015

A loving son and twin brother.

They all paid respects, and began to leave one by one. By then, only Wanda and Steve were left.

"I didn't know you much, but you meant something to all of us. Watch her, would you?" Steve said, and began to leave but not before leaving Wanda a few words.

"I'll wait for you."

With that, Wanda was now alone.

"Stupid brother. Do you know how much pain you caused?" She began.

"A lot, Pietro. A lot."

"You were always headstrong. You always go in without thinking. And sometimes you're an idiot." Wanda remembered all the times Pietro had been a bit of an idiot.

"But... you always protected me, ever since our parents died. You cared for me, and I did the same for you too." She also remembered all the good times they had.

"And now... you're gone. Just like that. And now there's nothing I can do now to bring you back." A single tear came out of her right eye.

"But I know you're watching me, still."

Wanda then remembered the last words he said to her.

_You do know that I am twelve minutes older than you, right?_

She looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I guess you are."

She then leaves.

The only thing she left on his grave was a psychic representation of a flower.

_Goodbye, Pietro. I will always love you._

* * *

**AN: Short, I know, but that's what I had in mind.**

**I didn't know which Avenger to use to comfort Wanda, and it was either Vision or Cap. Well, you saw which one I used. The twins were awesome in the film. It was really sad to see Pietro die.**

**Leave a review to give me your thoughts. I appreciate the criticism, whether it be positive or negative (But always more on positive).**


End file.
